blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Science (5e Wizard Archetype)
Al'Naar: Black Science Your study of magic relates to the simplest of spells, ones that you can never be depleted of: cantrips. Wizards of the school of battle, also known as battlemages, directly wield their magic like a barbarian would wield their weapons; simply, brutally, and effectively. Power of Science Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, you use your study of the arcane to create powerful technology, fueled by science points. You have 1 science point, and gain additional points as shown on the table below. Additionally, you gain proficiency in tinker's tools. You regain all expended science points after a long rest, unless a feature using them specifies otherwise. Skinlings At 2nd level, you can use technology and science to change flesh and carcasses into tiny constructs that obey your command. During a short or long rest, you can expend 1 science point to turn either a Tiny pile of flesh, or part of the dead body of a Tiny or larger beast, fey, giant, humanoid, or monstrosity into a Tiny crawling construct, called a skinling. Science points expended to create skinlings do not come back after a long rest, and only are regained after the skinling is destroyed. All of your skinlings act on your initiative, and follow any commands you give them (no action required). When you cast a spell with a range of Touch, any one of your skinlings can deliver the spell as if it had cast the spell. The skinling must be within 100 feet of you, and it must use its reaction to deliver the spell when you cast it. If the spell requires an attack roll, you use your spell attack modifier for the roll. While any one of your skinlings is within 100 feet of you, you can use your action can see through the skinling's eyes and hear what it hears until the start of your next turn, gaining the benefits of any special senses that it has. During this time, you are deaf and blind with regard to your own senses. Flesh Puppets Starting at 6th level, you can use your superior knowledge of science to create humanoid servants made of bodies. During a long rest, you can expend 2 or more science points to turn either a Medium pile of flesh, or part of the dead body of a Medium or larger beast, fey, giant, humanoid, or monstrosity into a Medium bipedal construct, called a flesh puppet. For each science point you expend after the second, the flesh puppet has 10 more hit points, 1 more AC, and it gains a +2 bonus to its weapon damage rolls. Science points expended to create a flesh puppet do not come back after a long rest, and only are regained after the flesh puppet is destroyed. Your flesh puppets act on your turn, though they don't take actions unless you command them to. You may use your action to mentally command one or all of your flesh puppets to move or act in a way in which they are capable. You may use your reaction to allow one of your flesh puppets to make a reaction if is capable. Emboldened Constructs Beginning at 10th level, your scientific techniques have granted your servants hardier bodies. Your skinlings and flesh puppets add your Intelligence modifier to their armor class (a minimum of +0). Additionally, any flesh puppets you create gain an additional 15 hit points. Carcass Titan By 14th level, you can now create a giant amalgamate of flesh, that serves you for as long as it lives. During a long rest, you can expend 5 or more science points to turn either a Large pile of flesh, or part of the dead body of a Large or larger beast, fey, giant, humanoid, or monstrosity into a Large giant-like construct, called a carcass titan. For each science point you expend after the fifth, the carcass titan has 13 more hit points, 1 more AC, and it gains a +4 bonus to its weapon damage rolls. Science points expended to create a carcass titan do not come back after a long rest, and only are regained after the flesh puppet is destroyed. You may only have one carcass titan at a time. Your carcass titan acts on your turn, though it won't take actions unless you command it to. Whenever you would command all of your flesh puppets, you may also command your carcass titan. Otherwise, you may use your action to mentally command it to move or act in a way it is capable. You may use your reaction to allow your carcass titan to make a reaction if is capable.Category:Archetypes